sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
The Community Character Project!!
OMG!!! IF THE WHOLE POINT OF THIS IS JOINING IN AND COLLABRATING TO MAKE SOMETHING COOL WHY WOULD YOU THINK I WOULDN'T LET YOU JOIN?!?!?!? STAHP ASKING MEH JUST JOIN. DO IIIIIIIIIT! Thanks! -Magicallyhorrifying BEGIN!!!!! The Concept of the Concept I've seen MANY different types of characters. Mary-Sues, and Anti-sues, comedic and serious, critiques are everywhere (and nowhere at the same time, don't know), and the people on the wiki have different talents than others. This MAY just be one of my "It's Midnight and I just got the BEST IDEA EVARRR," ideas, but I thought: "Humans are creative, why not have us ALL make a character?" How it's gonna work (unless you have a better idea, organization is NOT my strong suit) So, we're all going to join categories, or 'teams' to help w/ this. Artsy types, if they wanted to, could join in the 'character design' group. Animal nerds can join 'picking the animal' group. If you're good at BALANCING sensibility and awesomeness, be part of the 'powers' group. Or try something you're not good at, because why not? Main point: It's going to be in groups or 'teams,' so people aren't overloaded with stuff. Da Rules 1. Let's all do this like improv. Instead of bashing others head's in, say "yes, and..." 2. However, if your idea is REALLY stupid, or mary-sueish, your idea WILL get rejected by the rest of the group. Understand that and move on. 3. As long as you can MANAGE IT, there isn't a limit to the amount of groups you can join. 4. Sometimes two or more groups will need to collab to get something done. I'm thinkimg of adding a specific category for that. Stuff outside making this OC goes in commets. Or overarching ideas, stuff n' things 5. The amount of people in one group in unlimited, unless one group is too small in which I might have to transfer some people 6. After this page is up for ONE WEEK, THREE DAYS, OR we have 5 people in EACH category (not counting repeat people), we will begin (this might change depending on my schedule and/or patience] 7. If you do not respond to an idea input within 4 days (might change to 1 week depending), you will automatically be counted as a yes. 8. Idea passes are run like a democracy. The majority votes succeed. 9. If you have questions, ask me in the comments! :D :D 10. If your group believes you are taking over you may be required to take a ONE DAY break where your lack of input is an automatic yes to your groups ideas. However, I must agree you are taking over first. 10. YOU BETTAR HAVE FUN!! Job Category Involvement List All Animals The-Bismarck McFlamejob77 Dash the Turtle Design Designers AngelFlames McFlamejob77 Namers DUBSTEPxSonic McFlamejob77 Ravoka67 History Helpers Magicallyhorrifying McFlamejob77 Personality People McFlamejob77 Magicallyhorrifying Power Patrol InfinityToast Alphonse Uprising McFlamejob77 De sue-afiers (repeat people DO count toward starting in this group) Magicallyhorrifying McFlamejob77 The Progress!!! All Animals Chat Room -The animal itself should probably be something a bit more out there than a fox or a hedgehog, there seems to be plenty of those. Try thinking of an animal the sonic series hasn't done yet perhaps?~flame -Good idea. Let's not do a mink, because...yeah. Also, maybe we could make it an original species (y'know, something made up) if we can't find a good animal? -How about someting like a exotic animal, something that is rarely seen such as animals found in Amazon jungles or other areas? ~The-Bismarck -One thing I like to do is to look up things like "rare animals" or "unique animals", and also to choose specific species (like a ring-tailed lemur instead of a lemur) -Ivy -well to be fair, the sonic canon never bothered to get too detailed with animals. They were just refered to a hedgehogs, not short spined or anything like that~flame Design Designers Chat Room i'm not too sure of what to do for design as of yet since when I make fan characters, I generally wait until I have an idea of what the full character will be like~flame If you want ideas,you can look at characters people made,which might give you some ideas.~Angel sounds good, but I prefer to have the design fit the character's power, personality, etc. I'll hold off until we get a more solid version of what the character should be like. ~flame Agreed.~Angel Namers Chat Room we will come up with the name after we have everything set, makes it more Sensible. sounds good to me~flame History Helpers Chat Room it's important for the back story to explain the character's personality, powers and skills. People dont sparatically become master swordsmen~flame Personality People Chat Room Personally, I think persornality should depend on the animal. -Reptiles (except snakes or crocodiles), and birds introvert -Amphibians and mammals (except for exceptionally large animals like elephant or mammoth) extrovert? -Magic -I dont think personality should just be limited to what animal it is, that limits what we could do ~Flame -Sorry, I'm not a personality guy (do I have to sign up? I do, don't I...) but I don't think the personality should depend on the animal. I think we should make it unexpected and original. Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 16:56, August 31, 2014 (UTC) -For me; I find it easier to start with basic traits (it's also good to involve the backstory; for example they may have trust issues due to betrayals in the past. Then you have something to build on. I'd also like to bring up the MBTI Personality Types , this website has a test that if after we have basic traits we took as if we were our character (I've done this countless of times and highly reccomend it), we'd get a personality type (for example my FC Ivy is ENFP) for our character and it'd give us personality traits and more we could perhaps use some of them (it also has things like strengths/weaknesses etc). It's also good to have a balance of positive and negative traits (for example independent and clever, but pretentious and stubborn). Sorry this was long I just love doing personalities. :3c -Ivy -healthy reminder for everyone to know that characters arn't perfect, they have weaknesses and flaws~flame Power Patrol Chat Room -A rule I tend to have for powers is to make it as unique as possible, one of my characters can morph crystals into weapons and another has pulse wave powers. If we can think of something pratical and creative, that will make the character a lot more interesting ~flame - Let's make him electric, like my asshole character Tesla The Hedgehog. ~ AU -do you have any ideas for how he got that power? A wolf guy of mine is part dragon so he can control electricity due to his draconic blood. -How about Ink manipulation? OH OH OR, Mecha Creation! Transforming one's body into a Mecha! And heres a link to the information about it! It's Original and relatively creative! (Sorry, Electricity is overdone at times, sorry!) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Mecha_Creation ~InfinityToast -If we use ink powers, would they be able to make drawings that come to life in battle? His weapon could be a big japanese style brush if that's the case -That could work, but it could easily become overpowered, so we might need to find a way to limit it. ~InfinityToast - mk sure... - tesla-- i mean alphonso -how about an ability to draw from a variety of weapons? kinda like if they are all stored in one place then he could conjure one of them over to him to use?~flame